Our Lives Together
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Short drabbles on Natsume and Mikan's lives as a couple. Their fights, the tears, and the happiness they will experience. The lessons they shall learn along the way and their experiences as they have their children. C7 preview: My eyelids grew heavy and I began to dream of the auburn-haired girl, once again.
1. Chapter 1: A Blessing on its Way

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE COVER PHOTO! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Blessing on its Way.

Mikan hasn't been feeling that well. So far, she has vomited 4 times and it was only 10 in the morning. She felt dizzy and it got Natsume worried about her. He told her to go get a check-up from Hotaru's brother, Imai Subaru, but she refuses to go saying that it'll only last for a day. After that day, Mikan was proven wrong. She felt even worse. Natsume was really worried and had forced her to go. Mikan had no strength left to argue so she agreed and went to the hospital.

~At the hospital

"Oi, Subaru, what's wrong with my wife?" Natsume asked.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her, except for the fact that she has a living thing inside of her." Subaru answered.

"Li-living thing? Y-you mean like a, ba-baby?!" Mikan stuttered.

"O-oi! What are you talking about?!" Natsume said in disbelief.

"Well, it's as Mikan said. She's pregnant for three months already. And I assume you know how she got pregnant." Subaru said.

"Impossible. We used protection!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, it's either you don't know how to use it properly or you there was a malfunction. Either way could've caused it." Subaru explained.

"So that means, Natsume and I are parents?" Mikan asked.

"Well, of course. Unless…"

"Say it and I'll burn your hospital." Natsume threatened.

"Fine. Well, in that case, congratulations Mr and Mrs Hyuuga, you now have a healthy baby." Suabru congratulated.

"Thanks, Subaru-san. Natsume, I wonder if this will be a girl or a boy." Mikan said as she looked at her husband.

"How should I know? As long as s/he is healthy, then I'm happy." Natsume said as he placed his hands on Mikan's stomach and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but there's one downside to this. Your Alices are hereditary, which means it can be passed down generation to generation. This also means that both of your rare Alices will be passed down unto your children and that makes them really powerful but at the same time, those Alices can be deadly to them." Subaru explained.

The couple looked at each other and were both worried. They wondered if this would be a good idea to bring their child in this cruel world where s/he might be used as a weapon of some sort. Or be called a monster and be isolated from their community. Natsume felt wrong of aborting the child, so did Mikan.

"We'll keep the baby. We don't care what happens. We'll send them to the academy if the time is right and we'll do whatever we can to give this child a normal life." Natsume announced.

"I agree. No matter how you look at it, this child is a gift from Kami-sama. It'll just be plain wrong to decline this gift. We have wanted to have a child ever since the day of our marriage so this is it." Mikan said as she gave out a gentle smile.

"Then it's settled. From now on you'll have to take these medicines and eat more healthy foods. Avoid alcohol and smoking. And there's still more but I've already written them down. Here's a pamphlet about pregnancy. As for you Natsume, do your best to support your wife, she's going to need a lot of it." Subaru said as he handed them the papers and glared at Natsume.

"I know, you don't need to glare. I can take care of her." Natsume said in a confident voice.

"Well then, let me congratulate you one more time, congratulations you two! You're now parents." Subaru said with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you Subaru-san." Mikan thanked.

"Mm." Natsume answered.

XxxxXxxxX

"Our first baby. I'm really nervous for him/her. I don't know if I could be the right mother." Mikan said worriedly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll always be here for you Mikan. Whatever the challenges we'll face, we'll face them together. That includes the fate of our child." Natsume said as he held Mikan's hand kissed it.

*_giggles_*

"You're really cute when you do that Natsume." Mikan praised.

"I'm only like this if it's you. I love Hyuuga Mikan." Natsume smiled.

"I love you too, Hyuuga Nat-su-me!" Mikan said and kissed her husband on the cheek.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story!**

**This is a one shot though, all about Natsume and Mikan's lives together!  
**

**Oh, please bear with the errors and stuff in this fic! :)  
**

**WAIT! before I go on saying stuff, I must ask,  
**

**Should I continue?  
**

**Please leave a review if so! :)  
**

**Thanks so much! Hope you like it. :DD  
**

**~Rin-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2: We'll Protect You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE COVER PHOTO! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

Chapter 2: We'll Protect You

Mikan held her son's hand as they walked towards her eldest daughter's school. Apparently she was supposed to pick her up but as she got there, the teachers said that she was already picked up by a tall man who claimed to be Shizuka's uncle. Before she set out to look for her daughter she called her best friend, Imai Hotaru.

"Hello? Sakura-san? Is this you? Sorry, Hotaru left her phone with me. She's still in a meeting." a familiar voice answered.

"Ruka! Please help me! Shi-chan is missing and I can't look for her dragging Mi-chan around! Could you please look over Mi-chan while I look for Shi-chan? And don't worry about Miki-chan; she's with Nonoka-chan and Anna-chan right now. Please Ruka! I really need your help!" Mikan begged.

"Of course. Where are you? I'll pick him up." Ruka asked.

"We're at the preschool. Thanks so much Ruka!" Mikan thanked.

"No problem. I'll be there in a bit." Ruka said and hung up.

Next thing Mikan did was call her husband. She really has a bad feeling that she can't find her alone and something might've happened to her daughter. A chill was sent to her spine thinking this. _No! That won't happen. She's fine. We promised to protect her, _Mikan encouraged herself. Soon enough she dialled her husband's phone number and a deep voiced man answered.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume! Did you tell anyone to pick up Shi-chan?" Mikan asked.

"What? No. I thought you were picking her up." Natsume answered.

"Well, she's missing! The teachers said she has already gone home with her "_uncle_". But I don't know who he is! Nobody even told me." Mikan spouted.

"Calm down. Where are you? Let's meet up and find her together. How about Minoru and Miki?" Natsume replied.

"I asked Ruka to watch over him and Miki is with the twins. Please hurry Natsume, I'm really freaking out." Mikan said anxiously.

"Okay. I'll be on my way. Whatever you do, don't use your Alices. We might need them if we ever have to face Shizuka's kidnappers." Natsume directed.

"Okay. Please hurry, okay?" Mikan pleaded.

"Okay. Stay calm. We promised to protect her, remember? We always have and I don't think we ever had a plan to stop now." Natsume reminded and hung up.

XxxxXxxxX

Everything was settled and soon enough, the couple began searching for their lost child. They drove around town and ask the people they passed by, but there was no luck. None of them dared to use their Alices, fearing that they might need to use it in defending their daughter. It was already dark and both of them were really tired already. They called it a day and promised to look for her at dawn. She called Ruka to ask him to let Minoru stay with them for the night; she did the same for Miki. As they got home, Mikan cried out dreading that she failed at being a mother. But Natsume assured her that they will find her. Mikan had no reason to argue, so she agreed. They both fell asleep in each other's' arms and supported each other as they go through with this hindrance.

**Shizuka's POV **

**(2 days after)**

Shizuka was stolen by a stranger and now she is being locked up in a dark, confined room. She was shivering in fear and had trouble escaping. Even though she was described as a "genius" in her generation, she's still nothing more than a four-year-old child. The kidnapper appeared only through a small hole on the door which allows him to communicate with the kid. He smiled evilly as he saw the girl tied up and blindfolded.

"Please let me go! I'm a good girl! Please! Let me see Oka-san and Oto-san!" Shizuka cried out.

"Hmmm. You better be ashamed of yourself little girl. Trembling and begging? That's not very brave for a Hyuuga. You're no more than a mere coward. Other children have already faced death countless of times by your age. They've even survive without showing the slightest sign of terror. You're a disgrace. And here I thought I'd have fun with you." the stranger said in disgust.

Shizuka was silent. She didn't understand what the stranger was implementing. A coward? A Hyuuga? She can't understand at all. What does this all have to do with her being a Hyuuga? Of course she's proud of being one but how does this all connect. The four-year-old tried to process everything but failed. She's too young to understand.

"Oi, don't get any ideas. It's not like a have a grudge on you. I'm just imagining how those two are looking, knowing their eldest is missing. They must be worried sick about you!" the kidnapper said and gave out an evil laugh.

"Sh-shut up! Oto-san and Oka-san will find me and they will hurt you! They hurt people who are evil like you!" Shizuka defended.

"Hmmm? Getting all fired up? Ha! As if! This is the last place they'd look for! Get the picture little girl? You no see papa or mama ever again. You'll be here forever! Well, that's if I'll let you live that long. I'll raise you, and kill you in front of their eyes one day! Bwahahahahaha!" the stranger said with another evil laugh.

"I-I-I'll fight y-you!" Shizuka stuttered.

"Oh! I'm really scared! A four-year-old is gonna defeat an elite Alice like me! Oh! So scary! Ha! You don't even know how to unleash your Alice yet!" the stranger teased.

"You-you'll s-see!" Shizuka said and in perfect sync, she broke free from her ropes and removed the blindfold.

The stranger closed the small hole immediately and laughed at her futile attempt.

"You don't get it do you? I have a rare Alice. If I touch you now, you'll die immediately. Let's just say my father was someone who is really powerful and amazing. That was until your mom turned him into a wimp! And don't get me started with your father! He helped that mother of yours change my dad! I despise them for that and they will pay! You're the payment my little pawn." The stranger stated.

That got Shizuka really mad. Her face turned red from all the anger. She hated how someone can speak so ill of her parents. She wants to kill him. She HAS to kill him. She closed her eyes and began concentrating so hard. After she opened her eyes, she found herself outside of the cell and her hands were on fire. The stranger was surprised and kicked her so hard that she ended up panting and gasping for oxygen.

"So it seems that you've figured your Alices out on your own. Oh well. I guess I'll have fun then." The stranger said as he had an evil grin upon her face.

**NORMAL POV**

Before the outsider came near to Shizuka he suddenly found himself kicked in the corner of the room, spitting out blood.

"SHIZUKA!?" Natsume howled. He saw his daughter at the other end of the room panting with her clothes half burnt.

"TEME! What the hell did you do with my daughter?!" Natsume shouted as he picked the kidnapper up by his collar.

"Be careful where you touch Natsume Hyuuga." the abductor teased.

"NATSUME STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Mikan suddenly shouted.

Natsume noticed what Mikan was referring to and let's go of the man and ran to his daughter's aid. Trying to revive her in ways he could think of.

"You're Rei-san's (Persona) son aren't you?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, glad to see that Aunt Mikan remembers me. Too bad Uncle Natsume's didn't recognize me right away." the abductor commented.

"Serio Hajime. Rei-san's one and only son." Mikan announced.

"You even remember my name? Oh, how sweet of the woman who destroyed my father." Hajime said.

"Hajime-kun, your father found his own path and acted on his own. I was simply there to be of help." Mikan tried to explain.

"He said the same thing, right before he died! You are the reason of his death Sakura Mikan! You murdered him!" Hajime accused.

"You never did understand things Hajime. I still can't see myself hurting you but you went too far with this one! You almost killed my daughter! You have to pay!" Mikan said as she plunged forward and tried her best to use her Stealing Alice. She failed when Hajime dodged her attack. He jumped forward avoiding Mikan's attacks and soon enough avoiding Natsume's fire but he managed to escape. Before he went too far, he shouted out

"Next time Mikan! I'll kill you and your family! "

Mikan sighed and went back to her husband and daughter.

"She's alright now but she seems to be sleeping." Natsume assured.

"Okay. That's good. She used her Alice so suddenly it caused her to pass out. _Sigh. _Natsume, what'll happen now? Maybe next time, it won't be Shi-chan anymore. Maybe he'll go after Miki-chan and Mi-chan!" Mikan said teary-eyed.

"Don't worry. That does why we swore, remember? To protect them at any cost." Natsume reminded.

"You're right. Let's go home Natsume." Mikan said as she forced a smile.

Natsume noticed right away and decided to obey her. As they got to the car Natsume placed Shizuka at the back seat and placed his jacket over her. Mikan came to check on her daughter one more time. Natsume suddenly pulled his wife and kissed her. Mikan wanted to hit Natsume for doing that but instead she let him since this how Natsume shows his love to her.

XXxxxXxxX

As they got home, they returned Shizuka to her bed after giving her a change of clothes. Since she was so tired, she didn't wake up. Natsume placed his arms around Mikan, who was looking at her children worriedly. _I'll kill you and your family. _Hajime's words were ringing in her ears.

"Don't worry, they'll be safe. They have us. We'll protect them no matter what the costs are." Natsume repeated.

Mikan smiled and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips. Natsume smiled seeing that his wife had finally believed in him. _We'll protect them for sure,_ Natsume prompted in his mind.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter may contain errors! :p  
**

**Heey! back with another chapter guys! **

**So happy with your reviews it inspired me to create mooore!  
**

**I really hope you like this chapter guys!  
**

**And review this one too! It makes me sooo happy to see that people likes my stories! :DD  
**

**Thanks to:  
**

**MikanxNatsume4ever98 and Tears of Hearts for reviewing!  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Trust is the Key

**Me: Hey guys! Back with a new chapter!**

**Natsume: You said this conversation thing will happen in your other story only.**

**Me: But it was too short since it was a one shot and I find this really fun.**

**Hotaru: Why am I even here?**

**Me: You never got you chance to be here.**

**Ruka: So does that go with me?**

**Me: Yup~!  
Mikan: Natsume!**

**Natsume: What do you want Polka?**

**Me: *evil smile***

**Natsume: NO! NOT AGAIN! I'M LEAVING!**

***walks out***

**Ruka: Huh? Why did he leave?**

**Hotaru: He hates doing things that involves being soft in public.**

**Me: Bah. He'll come back.**

**Mikan: Aren't we going to let the readers read the story or should we keep this going?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Before that, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**  
I didn't really care when Mikan was in the play of that damn Narumi but the thing that's bothering me is the fact that she's going to kiss someone, who isn't me. I rushed to her room and refused to knock on the door. I bursted in and saw something I shouldn't have.  
"Are? Natsume? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.  
"Yo, Natsume!" Shadow called out.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHADOW?!" I shouted.  
"Whaaaat!? We're rehearsing for Narumi's play? What wrong with that?" he asked.  
A vein snapped in my head.  
"REHEARSAL!? It looks like you're about to kiss MY girlfriend!" I said.  
"Natsume! Why are you so mad? It's just like what Tsubasa-senpai said, we're rehearsing. I'm the princess and he's the prince, and we just did what the script says." Mikan explained.  
"Tch. You don't really need to kiss him. I disallow you from this play! I don't want you to kiss anyone else but me!" I snapped.  
"Natsume! Stop being obsessive, we're just acting, right? The things we do is because of our characters and it has nothing to do with us." Mikan answered.  
"BAKA! You're still kissing him! I don't like it! You're coming with me!" I protested and grabbed her by the arm.  
"W-wait you two! Mikan! The play's tomorrow! We have to rehearse this!" Shadow said as he tried to take Mikan away from me.  
"SHUT UP SHADOW!" I said as I pushed him away.  
***SLAP***  
"Mi-mikan?" I asked.  
"I've had enough of this Natsume. Ever since we've been together, you didn't allow me to be with other boys, even if its only Yuu-kun or Tsubasa-senpai. Don't you trust me Natsume?! Didn't I tell you that I would love no one but you!?" Mikan asked as tears flooded her face.  
"Well, this is getting awkward, I think I better go." Shadow said and escaped.  
I was taken back by her words. I looked down and hugged her, but she just pushed me away.  
"I won't talk nor will I come near you if you keep this up. Apologize to Tsubasa-senpai. Please, cut down your pride even if its just a little, Natsume." Mikan said as she looked down.  
"M-mikan" were the only words that came out my mouth.  
"It seems like you won't do it, very well. Don't ever come near me if you won't apologize to him." Mikan said and went out of he room.  
I didn't know what to do, I sat down and thought but things just don't match out. Is she already that irritated of me? Does she really hate me now? I didn't care. I ran out and looked for her. I ran for what seemed like an hour until I found her crying by the river. I was about to come near when I saw another boy approaching her. What really hurted me was when that boy hugged her and Mikan didn't even bother to fight back. Then, the worst thing happened, he kissed her. I saw Mikan's face turn a shade of amber, I wanted to kill that bastard who kissed her but I remembered what she said. If I came near she might break up with me. I couldn't live through with my life if she breaks up with me. I tried my best to turn my body around and leave.

**Mikan's POV:**  
Ri-kun!? Ri-kun! Why is he doing this?! Natsume will freak if he sees me like this.

**_*time stops*_**  
Before any of that, I will have to break the fourth wall for this explanation.  
Ri-kun is short for Ristu. His name is Yamamoto Ritsu. He is from the Special Ability Class and has the star rank of double star. He has the voice impersonation alice. He is one of my friends and he confessed to me a long time ago but I rejected him telling him that I already have Natsume.  
_***time continues***_

"Ri-kun! Ri-kun! STOP IT!" Mikan said as she broke away.  
"Gomen, Mikan. I can't help myself, ever since the day you rejected me, I can't get my feelings for you to disappear." Ritsu said as he looked down.  
"Ri-kun. I already told you to try your best to find another girl. I'm not the one for you, I love Natsume." I said.  
"You know, that really hurts. I can make you happy! That damn Natsume doesn't deserve a girl like you. He made you cry again and I can't let this one pass by." Ritsu answered.  
"I know, but I still love him. No matter what the reason is. He may have hurted me but I'll still love him for who he is. Please, Ri-kun, find a girl who'll do the same for you." I told him.  
"G-gomen." Ri-kun looked dismayed.  
"I have to go. I think I should say sorry to Natsume for what I did to him, I really snapped back there and I ended up slapping him on the face. I better go." I said and left.  
I walked for a few minutes and finally found him.  
"NATSUME!" I called out.  
He turned and saw me but the thing I can't understand is why he ran away.  
"NATSUME! I'll talk to you! Please don't leave! I'm sorry for what I did!" I called out.  
I got tired so I just transported in front of him.  
"What do you want Polka?" Natsume grimaced.  
"Natsume! I was calling you yet you ran away!" I told him.  
"Tch. Go with that other boy you were putting your lips on." Natsume replied and looked away.  
The colors on my face was flushed. I couldn't believe it, he saw everything. He turned his back on me and began running again. I chased him but I fell down and hurted my ankle. It seems so lame for me but it really hurt.  
"NATSUME!" I called out crying but he just kept on walking.  
"I LOVE YOU NATSUME! DON'T GO AWAY!" I called out one more time.  
He finally turned around, but the weird thing is, his fiery crimson eyes were now watering. He was holding his tears back. It's the first time I saw him like this. I ignored the pain on my ankle and ran to hug him.  
"Natsume!" I cried out.  
"I already apologized to Shadow, he says it was okay but what I can't accept is the fact you let another boy hold you, it makes me jealous seeing someone holding my whole world right in front of my eyes. I hated the fact that you blushed at his kiss. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I really love you that much that it hurts me."Natsume said as he buried his head on my shoulder.  
I could feel my shirt getting damp, he was crying. I smiled, he finally lowered his pride and cried in front of me.  
"Natsume, gomen. I understand why you were jealous but please trust me that it is only you whom I shall love. You and only you. I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry that you had to see that and I'm sorry to have slapped you, I don't know if you can forgive me but I'll tell you this, I love you Natsume." I said.  
Natsume looked up and wiped his tears. The fiery look on his eyes were back. He pulled my body towards his and kissed me. His lips licking mine and seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and let our tongues touch. It lasted for a few minutes until we broke the kiss to catch our breaths.  
"There, you're disinfected. Don't ever force me to do that ever again, which means, don't kiss any other boy than me, got that?" he asked.  
"Mm!" I answered and gave him a smile.  
"I love you Mikan." heaid as he embraced me.  
"I love you too Natsume!" I said and gave into his embrace.

* * *

**Natsume: I only came back because I heard from someone that she made me cry in this part. *glares at me.***

**Me: Na-kun, you know those glares won't work on me any more.**

**Hotaru: Na-kun? *hides her laughter***

**Natsume: I'll really burn you Rinkashikiku! Man, your name is too long!**

**Me: That's why I have a nickname.**

**Mikan: Muo! Stop it you two! You've been fighting way too long!**

**Natsume: You also messed up the kissing scen, the way you described it was gross.  
**

**Me: I'm sorry but I'm not really good at those stuff! But I'll improve! I promise! Just be kind since it's my first time!  
**

**Ruka: Rin-chan, not to be mean but you've made too many errors this time and you took so long in updating this fic.**

**Me: Ara! Gomenasai! I've been busy with school lately and I saw that it didn't have any reviews, but I wanted to give this another chance though! And about the errors, I'M REALLY SORRY! I can't help it but make mistakes that I can't notice. So sorry!**

**Hotaru: And here I thought I could sell your stories, how disappointing.**

**Me: This is not for sale!**

**Hotaru: I'm leaving!**

**Mikan: Hotaru~! I'm coming with you.**

**Natsume: So am I.**

**Me: I'm really hungry, lets go get some Howalons!**

**Mikan: Hurrah! Howalons!**

**Ruka: *sigh* They forgot to say goodbye. It can't be help. Everyone! Please leave reviews! If you don't Rin-chan says that she might loose hope. Please give her your support she really gets inspired through your reviews! Then, I hope we meet again next chapter! Bye~! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

**Natsume: Oi, Rin! What's happening? I thought you were busy?**  
**Me: I know! I'll make this short! SORRY! THIS IS SUPER OOC and SUPER AU, just this once!**  
**Natsume: I thought this was suppose to be about Mikan and I?**  
**Me: First read the story, I'll explain at the end. Sorry, I'm in a hurry. **  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**Hotaru's POV:**

We looked at each other with stunned faces and saw her ran away. Our bodies wouldn't move, we can't chase her and say sorry. Tears were streaming down her face, we can't take it. We tried to look for her but she was no where to be found. Tears were flooding my eyes, I can't believe I forgot! I've been by her side for all these years and I just forgot her like that? After that thought, we knew we were more than screwed.

We actually forgot Mikan's birthday.

**Anna's POV:**

So here's when it all started...

It was a sunny day. Mikan, and Nonoko had to take a short trip with their class while Hotaru and I stayed with our class to attend our lessons. Ruka went with his dance group for they have a big competition coming so he wasn't with us and Sumire? Well, she was sick so she wasn't really in class. Hotaru and I were drastically crawling because of homework, presentations, and tests for that day. Not to mention an evil teacher lurking around the corner, watching our every move. Suddenly a teacher called out and made a surprise quiz appear on our desks, we sighed and took the test with no complaints. It was recess and Mikan and the others weren't around so we studied for our math class. It was just plain confusing. Class started and another surprise quiz appeared, luckily we studied so it was a bit easy for us. After that, lunch came and we passed by Mikan's classroom to see only Yuu, Yome and Kitsuneme in the room.  
"Hey Yome! Where are the others?" I asked.  
"Oh! They ate lunch at the mall. It was too crowded so we decided to eat here." Yome answered.  
"Is that so? Okay. Thanks!" I replied and went off.  
Hotaru and I continued our walk back to our classroom.

**XxxXxxXxx**  
"Hey! ANNA! HOTARU!" Mikan called.  
"Mikan go away, we're studying." Hotaru answered.  
"Ehhh?!" Mikan answered.  
"Go away! Hahahahaha! By the way, I have to call the others, we have to practice." I said and went out.  
I really had a bad day, considering the fact that one of my members were pressuring me, in which is one of my pet peeves.  
"We should make visual aids!" a member from my group protested.  
"Like what I told you! We don't have much time! I already made the script and did the researh, all on my own! You gusy didn't even bother to help out! What I'm asking you now is to just follow it." I argued.  
"I think we should make it now! You should have just made it if you did the research and script!" she argued back.  
"I have to study and do my homeworks too you know! I'm barely catching up with you guys since I was absent for 3 days!" I replied.  
"I really think we should make it right now." she said.  
"WE HAVE NO TIME!" I repeated and walked off.

**XxxxXxxxX**  
The day went on and things changed for the better. We got an okay score from our presentation and soon enough, the dismissal bell rang. I was making a last minute touch up with on my group's scrapbook before passing it to the office but when I turned around, I saw a very busy Hotaru along with a very gloomy Mikan. I was stunned. I never thought she could be this sad, I wondered why. I approached them and she just glared at me.  
"Hey!" I said.

She keeps glaring at me.  
She pointed at Hotaru then to me and said "You guys, made a big mistake."  
Seeing Hotaru was still busy and not even noticing Mikan I asked,  
"What? What did we do?"  
"You dare ask me?! Let's go home already." she said and dragged Hotaru along with her.  
_What did I do wrong?_ I thought to myself. After I few minutes, I found myself glooming and thinking what did I do. After a while I decided to clean my mess and prepare my things. I was about to go home when Luna caught up with me.  
"Hey! Did you greet Mikan already?" Luna asked.  
"Greet?" I stupidly ask.  
"It's Mikan's birthday!" she reminded.  
I was unable to move. I was shocked. The first thing I did was get my phone and dialled Nonoko's number.  
"Hello?! Nonoko?!" I exclaimed.  
"Anna! Come to my house quick! We forgot Mikan's birthday! We'll buy her a gift NOW!" she directed.  
I hung up the phone and ran. Nonoko's house was nearby so it didn't take me too long. Soon enough, we found ourselves abandoning our responsibilities at home and looked for a sorry and happy birthday gift. We called Ruka and asked him if he rememberd and he said he did but the competition was killing him so he wasn't able to greet her. We all grimaced. Soon, we arrived at the mall and did what we planned to do. After a 2 hours, we found a gift and made a plan. We took the bus and went home.  
"So that means nobody remembered her birthday except Luna?" Nonoko asked.  
"Yeah. I feel so bad! I've been with her for four years and I forgot it now!? I'm the WORST!" Hotaru said.  
"I wish to die! I'll kneel before her! I'll do anything just so she forgives us!" I joined in.

"I can't bear the thought of me forgetting! I don't think any of us would sleep tonight." Hotaru stated.

"I know. I can't take it! I'm so STUPID!" I exclaimed.  
"Let's just do the plan, hope for the best she forgives us." Nonoko tried to calm Hotaru and I but we noticed that she herself is about to cry for forgetting her friend's birthday.

There was a long silence. After a while, we all got home. Right now, we don't know if she'll forgive us, we don't know if the plan will work. All I know is that I'm really sorry and I hope she reads this.

* * *

**Me: *whispering* ****_I'm the worst. I should die. I can't believe I forgot her birthday. I even did a joke insult to her. Why didn't I read her actions? Why am I so stupid? I am so Stupid. I'm the worst..._**

**Natsume: Stop doing that. Now, why am I not here?**  
**Me: Because this is an apology chapter to a fellow friend and fanfiction writer.**  
**Natsume: And you used this?**  
**Me: Let me explain, all the events stated happened to me and my friends today. Each character represented us. So "Nonoko" already made her apologies through tumblr, "Hotaru" through Facebook and now "Anna" (me) through Fanfiction. We each apologized through every site she frequently visits.**  
**Natsume: ...**  
**Me: So sorry guys! I can't stay too long! Just see my profile for the reason and status of my stories. I promise to make a better chapter next time! Thanks.**  
**Natsume: This is awkward but I hope your friends get back together so you won't leave me out anymore.**  
**Me: *ignoring Natsume* WE'RE SO SORRY LYKA! PLEASE FORGIVE US! I HOPE YOU CAN READ THIS!**  
**Natsume: Your reviewers might hate you for this.**  
**Me: *teary eyes* I hope you guys understand my feelings as a fellow friend who did a huge mistake! I can't stay any much longer, bye! Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYKA! WE'RE SORRY! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, EVEN IF YOU'LL HATE US FOREVER WE WON'T HATE YOU BACK! WE'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Our Little Angel

**Natsume: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut up. I told you I was busy.  
**

**Natsume: You updated just a few days ago, how can you be busy?  
**

**Me: I alreay explained everything. Beside, I came back with a real chapter now! :)  
**

**Natsume: Your just gonna make me more lovey dovey with Mikan.  
**

**Me: Well, that and you're going to be lovey dovey with your daughter!  
**

**Natsume: Wait, WHAT?-  
**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!  
**

* * *

Natsume was outside the delivery room, eagerly awaiting the birth of their first child. He was walking back and forth and constantly looking at his watch to know how long has it passed. 20 mins, 20 mins was how long he waited outside. He was really nervous when he brought Mikan to the hospital. She was really pale and practically gasping for air. She was screaming while she was inside the car. Natsume almost crashed the car because he was too nervous and distracted from Mikan's painful shrieks. But that was all over, they were in the hospital, both safe and sound. Natsume couldn't take it much longer so he decided to look through the glass window of the delivery room but before he could do it the door swung open.

"Hyuuga-san, it was a succesful delivery. You can now see your wife and meet your child." a nurse came out and said.  
"Thank you." Natsume said and went inside.

As Natsume went in his eyes suddenly watered. There laid a tired but happy Mikan and a beautiful baby in her arms.

"Congratulations Natsume. It's a girl." Subaru congratulated.  
"Mm. Thank you Subaru." Natsume said.  
"I just did my job, thank your wife. She really came through." Subaru said.

Natsume gave a nod and sat at the chair that was layed besides Mikan.

"Mikan. Thank you so much." Natsume said as he kissed his wife's forehead.  
"She's born, Natsume! Our beautiful baby girl." Mikan exclaimed.  
"Of course. She inherited your silky brown hair after all." Natsume complimented.  
" And she'll inherit your lovely crimson eyes." Mikan added.  
"Okay guys. Sorry for ruining the moment but we need a name for the baby." Subaru interrupted.  
"Shizuka. A quiet and calm girl that will always be there for her future siblings." Mikan said.  
"It is decided then. Hyuuga Shizuka." Subaru said as he wrote down the name on a piece of paper. "I'll be out for a while. Just wait for the nurses to get your room ready."  
"Okay." Mikan nodded.  
"Mikan, are you okay now? Does it hurt anywhere?" Natsume asked with a concerned look.  
"Nope." Mikan said as she giggled.  
"Why did you giggle? Man, you really got me worried back there." Natsume said.  
"It's just, you barely show your emotions when we were young but look at you now." Mikan said as she smiled.  
"Of course I'd be worried. It is you after all. Just imagine us raising this child. It'll be a bit tough but I know we can manage!" Natsume said as he touched the baby's head.  
"Shi-chan, meet your papa. He's really cold and serious sometimes but don't let that get to you. He's really a caring person. I hope you'll grow up to be as strong as your father." Mikan said as she gave the baby to Natsume. The baby cried but Natsume craddled her in his arms.  
"Yosh, yosh. Don't tell me your scared of your own father. *smirks* Don't worry, I'll always be by your side, Shizuka." Natsume said.

Mikan and Natsume looked at eachother and one thing crossed their mind, the child's alice. In order to find out what it is, Mikan has to take a small amount if her alice and see the color of the alice stone. She held out her hand and much to their surprise, two different coloured alice stones came out. One was crimson red and the other was pure white.

"The red one is fire but the other one is?" Natsume looked at Mikan.  
"It's transportation. The other one is transportation." Mikan concluded.  
"I see. It's only a matter of time when Shadow will pester us about this." Natsume said.  
"Nope. I don't think that'll happen. Tsubasa-senpai promised me to let our child go the academy when we think she's ready. He has faith in us that we'll raise her properly and teach her about her alice." Mikan explained.  
"Hnn? You already talked about it? You're that far ahead?" Natsume said.  
"Yes. It is for our child after all." Mikan smiled.  
"Then bucker up Shizuka, it's gonna be a fun ride, right Mikan?" Natsume said as he kissed his baby's cheeks.  
"Hai." Mikan came in and gave her husband a peck on the lips.  
"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san. The room is ready. Can we ask Mikan-san to sit in this wheel chair? And may we ask for the baby? Subaru-sensei says that we must first transfer her to the baby room." the nurse came in and said.  
"Okay. Thanks." Mikan and Natsume both said and smiled, awaiting the challenges they will have to face, as parents.

* * *

**Mikan: Awww! Shi-chan's born! **

**Natsume: D-d-d-daughter?!  
**

**Me: Na-kun's still can't recover from that shock?  
**

**Ruka: I hope I get to meet her!  
**

**Hotaru: I hope she can give me crabs.  
**

**Mikan: Mou Hotaru! Is food all you can think of?  
**

**Hotaru: Well, there is money.  
**

**Me: *poking Natsume* Oi Natsume! Come back to Earth!  
**

**Natsume: Oh. You haven't even showed the wedding scene yet you showed the birth of our child first?  
**

**Me: I write whatever pops in my head.  
**

**Natsume: Yeah, that'll be really effecient.**

**Me: Hmph! Oh, I'm sorry for any errors I've made! And sorry for not updating. Highschool's been really hectic!  
**

**Natsume: Right. School.  
**

**Mikan: Natsume, Rin-chan was really busy you know!  
**

**Natsume: Fine. If you say so. *kisses Mikan*  
**

**Me: I'm really back with so much soft and mushy stuff for you to do with Mikan.  
**

**Natsume: *fire*  
**

**Me: Wait! Before you do that I'd like to thank Vegie-1526 and FictionLover12 for reviewing! Bye guys! Please review!  
**

**Natsume: Run now or else.  
**

**Me: Ruka! Save me from your friend!  
**

**Ruka: Eh!? Natsume what are you doing?!**

**Hotaru: I'll save you if you give me million yen.  
**

**Me: NO! Bye guys! ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: I Do

**Natsume: Oh look. You're here.**

**Me: Why do you sound like you hate me?  
**

**Natsume: ...  
**

**Mikan: I'm excited! What's going to happen in this chapter.  
**

**Me: The title gives the clue.  
**

**Mikan: I do? Hmmmm. I have no idea what it means!  
**

**_BAKA_  
**

**Hotaru: You are an idiot, Mikan.  
**

**Ruka: Ah! Hotaru don't hit her.  
**

**_points baka gun to Ruka._  
**

**Ruka: I'll stay out of this._  
_**

**Me: Aww. You might have forgot but Ruka and Hotaru are married. 3  
**

**Ruka and Hotaru: WHAT?!  
**

**_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_  
**

**Me: OUCH! Great. My nose is bleeding. I have to go now. I'll be back. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Mikan: RIN-CHAN DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Do.

Natsume was restless that day. He kept walking to and fro, waiting for Mikan outside her house. He kept his right hand inside his pocket and kept looking at the time. Just in time, Mikan came out dressed in a simple white dress. Natsume blushed to see how the dress compliments her looks. Mikan looked at him with concern and Natsume noticed this so he shook away the blush and went to his normal poker face.

"What took you so long?" Natsume complained.

"Well, you know what a girl is, right?" Mikan giggled.

Natsume knew he shouldn't start an argument with her so he held his tongue and held her hand to begin their walk.

"Ne, Natsume, where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Just wait." Natsume smiled.

"Why are you keeping your hand inside your pocket?" Mikan asked as she took a closer look on Natsume's hidden hand.

"It's a surprise." Natsume smiled.

Mikan just smiled and gave up on persuading him to tell her. After all those years of being together, she knows when to stop. As they walked they joked around and talked to each other. After sometime, they reached in a place where no soul was found. Mikan looked at Natsume but he just kept walking and telling her it was alright. They passed through a small gate way and Mikan got the surprise of her life. She saw a romantic set up. A small picnic cloth spreaded over the clean and soft grass. There were lighted candles and some food on the cloth.

"Here we are." Natsume smiled, bowed and held out his hand.

Mikan's eyes were filled with tears. She smiled and took Natsume's hand. They both sat down and enjoyed a lovely evening dinner. When suddenly Natsume kneeled on one leg.

"Mikan, I love you and this is the perfect moment to say these. You complete me, from way back the academy, I have to admit, that you were a bit annoying but as the days passed by, you showed me how to be myself, how it feels to protect someone you love so much and most importantly, you showed me how to love. So, Ms. Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" Natsume proposed.

"Natsume." Mikan said as tears flooded her face.

Natsume still smiled, but was nervous, _what if she says no? What if she isn't ready?_ were the thoughts racing in his head.

"YES NATSUME! Yes I will marry you!" Mikan shouted and hugged Natsume which caused both of them to fall. Natsume smiled and let Mikan sit down. He held her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. They both smiled.

"I love you Mikan" Natsume said.

"I love you too, Natsume." Mikan answered.

**XxxxXxxxX**

It was their wedding day and Mikan was over her head nervous. She dressed in a silky white gown with the veil covering her face. She was sitting in her room in the hotel and was waiting for their cermony to start.

"Mikan, stop sweating. You're ruining your make-up." Hotaru came in.

"Ho-hotaru~! You should know how I feel! Admit it, you were nervous when you were married to Ruka-pyon!" Mikan complained.

"That's not the point. I wasn't sweating like a pig and had to ruin the make-up. Now, get ready, it's about to begin." Hotaru said and held out her hand.

Mikan sighed and followed Hotaru. _This is it, _Mikan thought.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Natsume was waiting at the altar. His bestman, Ruka, smiled at him, telling him it will all be alright. Natsume was relieved by his bestfriend's comfort. The bells rang, the doors opened and the bride's maids and groom's men came in. Next, the flower girls threw flower petals everywhere while the ring bearer came in. Last but not the least, the bride came in holding her Uncle's arm.

_She looks beautiful_ Natsume thought to himself.

_There's my dashing Natsume_ Mikan thought.

As Mikan lets go of her Uncle's arm Natsume took her hand and bowed to Kazumi.

"HSP, I will take care of her." Natsume said.

"Don't call me that, just call me Uncle, okay? Be sure to be careful with her okay?" Kazuni reminded her.

"Yes, Uncle." Natsume said and took Mikan to the altar.

The ceremony began and soon enough it was time.

"Do you, Hyuuga Natsume take Sakura Mikan as your bride, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Natsume said.

"Do you, Sakura Mikan, take Hyuuga Natsume as your husband, in sicknessand in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" the priest turned to Mikan.

"I do!" Mikan gladly said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Natsume lifted Mikan's veil and find himself turn to a shade of crimson. Without the veil, Mikan looked much more stunning and her lips were inviting Natsume's.

They got closer and closer to eachother and finally kissed. It was warm and soft, as how they would describe it. There was a loud cheer and soon enough the couple broke from their kiss. They walked hand in hand outside of the church and a couple of doves were given to them. They both smiled and took the doves and released them. Ruka came in and patted Natsume's shoulder.

"Congratulations you, too!" Ruka said.

"Thanks." Natsume and Mikan answered.

"Mikan, congratulations." Hotaru said.

"Ho-ta-ru~! I'm married!" Mikan said showing the ring.

"I know, stupid. I came to your ceremony remember?" Hotaru reminded.

"I'm so happy!" Mikan said and hugged Natsume.

Soon enough the reception ended and it was time to go home. Mikan and Natsume already had a home, just for them and their new family. Natsume carried Mikan bridal style inside their house and landed her in their bed.

"Now, Mrs. Hyuuga Mikan, what shall we do?" Natsume said as he twirled Mikan's hair.

"I don't know Mr. Hyuuga Natsume. You take the lead." Mikan giggled.

"Okay then. Are you ready?" Natsume said as he unlaced the strings on Mikan's dress.

"Yes." Mikan smiled.

* * *

**Natsume: WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Me: Well, I stopped just in time! I didn't say anything!  
**

**Natsume: You gave them a clue on what we did!  
**

**Me: Well, at least they'll know how Shizuka came to be.  
**

**Mikan: _blushing_  
**

**Hotaru and Ruka: _mouths dropped._  
**

**Me: Well, looks like all of you are speechless, now everyone! Please don't hurt me when I say I was lazy and didn't re read this and correct it! So expect some errors!  
**

**Natsume: O_O  
**

**Me: _sigh_. I knew this would happen. Okay guys, please leave a review!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews: FictionLover12 and nix.**

**See you guys!  
**

**Lots of love:  
**

**Rin-chan. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


	8. Chapter 8: A Birthday Surprise

**Natsume: You're here?**

**Me: No time. Tired. Really tired. RUSHING!  
**

**Natsume: Fine, I'll do the disclaimers then: Rin-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!  
**

* * *

**_Minoru's POV:_**

Gently, hold her gently. The girl in my hands is as fragile as glass, I can't afford to let her fall alone. Her short auburn hair flowing down her slender neck as her orange eyes shone brightly with the sun. I couldn't make out her face, her eyes and hair made an impact on me. In a field where the cherry blossoms bloomed I felt like the right moment was now. I gave her an embarassed look and she smiled, as if she understood what was on my mind. She closed her eyes and so did I, our lips inching forward. I opened my eyes to peek but I was disappointed. I found myself back in bed.

Miki is still sleeping beside Onee-san at the bottom bunk of our double decked bed. Wait, something seems wrong. I can hear Onee-san mumbling in her sleep, she never mumbles in her sleep. What could it be? I looked down at the bottom bunk and fell down.

"I told you to not make any noise, Miki." Shizuka sighed.

"But Onee-chan! I was too excited!" Miki answered.

"What's going on?" I touched the bump on my head.

"Oh, Minoru. We were planning to suprise you but some things went wrong. Happy Birthday little bro." Shizuka said as she popped a mini-confetti popper.

"Onii-chan! Happy Birthday!" Miki squealed as she gave me a bear hug.

I looked at the both of them as if they were mentally ill kids but things started to piece together in my head. It was my 12th birthday. It's my own birthday and I forgot. I really might try to piece things together all over again.

"Onii-chan! Come down with us!" Miki said as she started pulling me downstairs.

"Wa-ait! Calm down, Miki!" I blurted out as Miki continued on dragging me.

I can sense Onee-san following us from behind as she smirked at how happy Miki looked.

"Oh, Min-chan! Happy Birthday!" mom said as she gave me a bigger bear hug.

"M-m-mom. Can't. Breath." I said as I collected small amounts of air.

"Oh sorry dear. I just feel like you're really getting old, that I'm getting old! Oh, I just love you so much Min-chan!" mom hugged me one more time.

"Dad. Help." I said hoping that dad would come to my rescue.

"Honey, stop it. Minoru might suffocate on his own birthdate." dad casually said.

"Mou, fine. Go freshen up kids, the party will start at 10 o'clock sharp." mom said.

"But it's already 9:50." Shizuka reminded.

"That's why you have to hurry up. Come on kids, chop chop!" mom clapped her hands.

I sweatdropped at mom's demand. I swear, sometimes she could be unreasonable.

We all raced for the bathroom as if our lives depended on it, the weird thing was, it did. Mom may not be the one who does the punishments for disobedience but dad does. Everyone knows how scary dad could be.

9:59, one more minute to go and I'm still having trouble looking for my toothbrush. Where could it be? The heck, I'll brush my teeth later. I'd rather go out with a smelly breath than face dad's wrath, alone.

The doorbell rang a few times and I heard people talking. I assume that they were guests. It wasn't grand party, just a simple one. Mom would invite Aunt Hotaru and her family and other people we know. My siblings and I would play with their kids and have a great time, that's before mom gets emotional about us getting old.

As I was about to go downstairs, Onee-san held my right hand as Miki held my left. They both smiled, even Onee-san did. Onee-san never smiles to anyone but us so we treat her smiles as precious as gold. When she smiles, she has that pure red aura surrounding her which I always admire. Miki's smile is as innocent as an angel. Her little smiles could easily brighten up your day. This is why I'm proud to have them, but I'd rather not tell them they would just tease me. We descended the stairs and greeted the visitors like we usually do.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The party ended like that and it was time to clean up. It took so much time that we'd get tired after cleaning. We used to do this with our alices as training but dad said that it's too dangerous for us to continue it so we did it manually. I opened my presents and everything seemed ordinary. New clothes, money, and books. Wait, there's one thing that was different. An orange ribbon was inside a small box.

"They must've mistaken you with Miki." Mom said.

"Y-y-yeah." Miki said as she held in her laugh.

"I know. If you ever laugh, I swear Miki I'll..."

"No death threats in the house please." Mom smiled, but her eyes weren't exactly smiling.

"Okay." I sighed.

I wonder if what mom said was true. I don't know but somehow it was really meant for me.

...

Okay, this is getting weird, why would an orange ribbon be mine? Last time I checked, I was a boy. I gave it to Miki but she refused saying she doesn't like orange. I tried giving it to Onee-san but she hates ribbons on her hair. I looked at mom but she walked away as if she had more important things to do. I looked at it more intently and it seemed even more familiar. Why would it be familiar if it is the first time I've seen it?

"Okay kids, it's almost 11. Time to go to bed." Dad came in and said.

"Hai~!" we said in unison.

"Minoru, stay here. I want to give you something." Dad said.

"Okay."

As my sisters went up the stairs, I came nearer to Dad. He held out the chain of a necklace.

"Minoru, close your eyes." Dad said.

I did as I was told.

"Now, concentrate on your alice. Imagine it spinning around, forming a small oval."

I nodded and tried my best.

"Now, imagine it solidifying in your hand."

As I did that, I felt something on my hand. I stared at my hand a small red oval-shaped stone appeared.

"Well, it's okay for a first try. Here." Dad said as he took the stone and attach it to the chain.

"Wear this around your neck. An alice stone of the color red means you have the alice of fire." Dad said. "Give it to someone you trust, someone you hold dear to you."

I stood there in silence and only nodded my head. I don't know how but I somehow understood what he said. Dad told me to go to sleep and I did. I entered our room and saw Onee-san and Miki fast asleep. They must've been pretty tired. I yawned an climbed up to my bed. I looked at the necklace and think something is missing. I noticed the ribbon was still with me so I tied it around the chain, as thin as possible.

It looks perfect. Maybe this was the real purpose of the ribbon.

My eyelids grew heavy and I began to dream of the auburn-haired girl, once again.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, really rushing. I feel guilty for leaving you guys so here's a link to keep you updated. **

******rinkashikiku16 .tumblr .com  
**

**since fanfiction will erase my link, I placed a space before .com and .tumblr, just remove it and you're own your way!  
**

**Then click the FANFICTION UPDATES page and you'll see my progress. :)**

**Natsume:...  
**

**Me: Everything is explained in there. Sorry for rushing. Thanks for the reviews: FictionLover12 and Tears of Hearts.  
**


End file.
